


The dawn of everything

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Dawn - Freeform, Drabbles, Elio is a piano player, Elio loves Oliver, Emotional Hurt, Heartache, Heartbreak, London, Love out of reach, M/M, Memories, POV Elio Perlman, Paris - Freeform, Sunsets, Wordcount: 100-500, find me, ghost spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio throughout the years remembers Oliver and tries to establish his life without him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Written for the CMBYN-Drabble-Challenge, using the prompt: "Sunset"
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	The dawn of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it seems the current happenings mix into my writings emotionally. Sorry, this is less fluffy than my usual stuff. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel.  
> I hope you enjoy reading though.

**B., 1984**

“You miss him.”

It´s less a question than a fact. 

_The sun shining bright over the garden. Oliver in his green shorts, relaxing in his so called “paradise”, turning this spot into a place for gods to return._

_The sun settles, night dawns on me. Embracing my aching heart. Hours go by like this._

_The sun rising. New day - new dawn - new chances. The pain stays the same._

**Paris, 1990**

At least Paris is not Rome. No ghost spots. No ghosts. Just people that came into my life later.

_Later..._

I wonder if it will go on like this.

_Am I being fair?_

_Comparing every possible lover to him?_

Sometimes I wish I could just erase my memory but then again, no. Erasing the pain and hurt would mean to also erase the joy and the happiness.

“Have you ever watched a sunset from the top of Notre Dame?”

A tender voice beside me.

I look up into warm brown eyes. A smile that lets my heart beat faster. Luscious dark hair, slender features. He holds a paper to me.

“They´re doing public concerts up there. You really have a way with music.”

“Uhm... thanks.”

I shudder and I hope he doesn´t notice.

“You are rapt in your play.”

I don´t know what to answer.

_He´s perfect. Everything on that guy screams perfect._

I feel heat shooting down my loins as I wander my eyes over his body.

“You don´t talk much, huh? I´ve been listening to you for days, but you never noticed me.”

“I`m sorry. I... actually I´m able to talk. Just... sorry... I´m Elio.”

He nods and smiles brighter.

“Elio...”

He rolls my name gently on his tongue and I´m captured.

I join the concert and after that we rush back to my flat where we make love. For the first time I don´t think of anything else. Or anyone else. It feels good, I´m happy. I´m really happy for some days...

**London, 1997**

_Royal Opera House. Who would have thought I´d make it here?_

I look out of my window from my room. Plush, colourful couches, a warm cosy bed. The best food I´ve ever eaten outside Italy... and champagne.

All I can think of is Oliver when I start to play the Bach. Tears build behind my lids and I have to close my eyes for seconds, my fingers know their way on the piano keys and I feel like playing my soul out of me. By the end I´m crying.

_I remember everything._

_I´m like you._

I stand outside the building.

One day more.

Another sunset.

Another day gone.

My phone buzzes and I stare at the words. I frown, I don´t understand, I shake and I almost drop my phone. I breathe and then I read it again:

**“Play the Liszt-version next time. I loved every single note.”**


End file.
